


Fly

by Ellislash (MintSharpie)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Nellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/Ellislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people aren't worth saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2012.
> 
> The song that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX9Gx4j4Lio (and yes, I'm aware.)

“...an' this one was my fav'rite, but last time I was here I was still too little ta win at it... Hey, I betcha I can actually ring the bell now-!”

“For fuck's sake, would you _please_ for once in your life just _shut up_?!” Nick snarled, cutting off the youngster's ceaselessly excited chatter. “I swear to god, you're like a five year old. With guns. And a comprehensive knowledge of every swear word in the dictionary...”

“C'mon, Nick, what's yer problem?” Ellis demanded gently, enthusiasm giving way to a formless mix of exasperation and pity. “Maybe _you_ ain't in a great mood, but that don't mean you can go 'round rainin' on ev'rybody else's parade. Why’re ya so dead-set against havin’ fun, anyhow? We can’t do shit ‘bout bein’ stuck out here, so why not enjoy what’cha can?”

The conman took a breath, as if to fire back – but instead of the anticipated scathing remark, a faint sigh escaped him. Ellis caught a glimpse of his face as he turned away. Under the usual mask of anger, desperately straining to manifest in those icy green eyes... He thought he saw a pathetic sort of longing, almost like a cry for help. But it was gone in a flash, and Nick quite deliberately raised his AK to utterly decimate the likeness of Lil' Peanut that adorned the teacup ride.

Howls rose from all around, the fury of zombies alerted by the noise – and that was when Ellis truly gave up on him.

The mechanic smiled sadly as the four of them braced to fight the approaching horde, and let go of the part of himself that had tried so hard – that had _cared_ enough about the northerner to put up with all his attitude and abuse for so long. Finally, reluctantly, he accepted the fact that Nick was a lost cause.

And he mourned for him.

As Ellis raised his gun he felt a heartbroken heat catch in his throat. Four rifles roared in unison, their echoing thunder almost drowning out the memory of a song he used to know...

 _Every little child learns: if you can't see dreams, your eyes are blind_.


End file.
